


A Tangled Problem

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: Et lilium inter (musicis) spinæ [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Bertie, Mild Angst, Soft!Mechs, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: Lily awakes after another round of nightmares with her hair even more of a untameable mess than usual, after trying and spectacularly failing to get a brush through it all she seeks out the one person on board who she believes can fix it...
Relationships: n/a
Series: Et lilium inter (musicis) spinæ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846969
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A Tangled Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021! We dragged ourselves over the finish line that was 2020. Hurrah! 
> 
> I am still working on Night Terrors but I wanted to put something out before I head back to work. This was originally posted on Tumblr and takes place three weeks after the Mechanisms picked up Lily so she's still pretty new to the crew.

Lily padded into the common room still quite sleepy but with a single goal in mind. She’d got up out of Jonny’s bunk whilst he was still fast asleep, carefully extracting herself from his cuddling arm determined to get washed, dressed and make a nice breakfast for everyone.

She’d had another bad nightmare and Jonny had stayed up late with her telling stories and singing. He made her feel safe and cared for enough that the nightmares stopped being horrible and scary in her head for the rest of the night so she wanted to let him sleep and make a tasty breakfast. Her plan was going quite well when she washed and dressed but was too excited and distracted by recipe ideas when tackling her locks and then quickly got stuck, literally, when it came to brush her hair.

Lily’s hair was a thick mass of candyfloss-soft silvery tangles at the best of times but last night’s upset had obviously made it ten times worse.

Her brush got stuck and no matter what she did it wouldn’t come free.

It hurt when she tugged and pulled and struggled. Enough to make tears prick her eyes.

So she headed to find the one person who’d be probably best to help.

Without ceremony she headed directly to the person she wanted who was sat on the sofa where they usually were this time of a morning, making use of the quiet, completely absorbed in their music to the point they didn’t notice her approach until she climbed into their lap.

Tim physically startled to suddenly have a lapful of Lily appear between his chest and his guitar and stare intensely at him.

“Um hello Sweetness?” he began, thoroughly on the back foot.

“Tim! Help!” She pleaded by way of greeting, tears already spiking. 

He tensed, fully poised to unquestioningly murder the shit out of whatever that had prompted this response.

She pointed.

Tim’s eyes alighted on her very tangled-in-hair brush caught up in her tresses. His eyes ran a quick diagnostic that helpfully returned the report ‘Ouch’.

“Oh.” He considered why she was showing him this and came up with nothing, “Um why—?”

“Because Jonny’s asleep,” She explained simply, “and you’ve got the prettiest hair, you tangle it all up in your goggles but it always ends up nice and untangled again so you’ve _got_ to be good at hair-brushing.”

That, that was an impressive leap of logic he had to give her that.

“But Raphaella…?” He began weakly.

“She has really pretty hair too and it’s even longer than yours but it’s never tangled! Yours does so you’ve got more practice at fixing it. Please?” She sniffed, “I’ve tried and tried and it only hurts more.”

Tim took pity on her, that snarl up did look painful and it was obvious everything she’d tried had made it worse.

Plus, she was doing the look that Jonny warned him about, the whole ‘her-eyes-take-up-half-her-face-look’ that made his insides get twisty and him want to fix whatever the matter was every time she pulled it.

He suddenly understood why Jonny was willing to do as much stuff as he did. Lily was bloody hard to say no to when she looked like a particularly sad octokitten.

“Um, alright then.” He carefully put down his guitar to give the small, miserable child his full attention.

It really was a disaster. Tim considered his approach whilst ignoring the growing warmth in his chest at the idea that the little girl who’d joined them not that long ago apparently trusted him enough to ask for help with something personal that had left her vulnerable. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Probably Bertie. Best not think about that then.

“Okay Sweetness, can you turn around for me so I can get to the brush please?”

She sniffed again, “Okay, thank you Tim,” she pressed a heartfelt kiss to his bearded cheek before turning around obviously utterly convinced that he’d got this and she trusted him implicitly that he’d make this better.

Fuck, he hated Jonny for not being awake.

Tim, not for the first time since Lily joined them, regretted being an only child with absolutely no sibling experience to deal with situations like this.

Ah fuck it, he’d do his best.

Using his enhanced vision, the patience he used when cleaning and repairing his weapons and the comb he kept in his coat pocket but would never admit to, he very carefully, painstakingly, detangled her hair.

After half an hour he managed to free the brush from her head then proceeded to comb all her locks clear so she would be tangle free for the next five minutes at least. Maybe he’d have to ask Ashes to show Lily how to plait properly since he’d seen Ashes wear some excellent styles over the years and their hair length was closer to Lily’s than Raph’s was.

He’d never bothered to learn, he liked having long hair, it was something that was his own rebellion after strictness at school and whilst he was completing his mechanical engineering apprenticeship. It was easy to tuck it up under a cap after all.

He’d tried not to show how heartbroken he’d been when he’d been conscripted and shorn short again. Bertie had known of course and told him he was still just as handsome. During the time in the tunnels his hair had grown out again since no one was really paying attention to uniform rules in the depths of the war.

He’d kept it long ever since. He wasn’t sure if it was out of defiance or as tribute to Bertie who’d never been able to keep his fingers out of it when they were alone together.

Tim mentally shook himself, now was definitely not the time to start down that track. That route led to months locked in the armoury, building non-stop. Or murdering Jonny repeatedly for being a dick (or just being present). Neither of which were viable responses right now.

“Right then, I think we’re done, turn around for me Lily.”

The little girl shuffled around on his lap to face him, she shook her head slightly, smile immediately blossoming across her face. “It feels so nice! Thank you!”

Little arms engulfed him in a grateful hug, enveloping him like the octokitten she masqueraded as half the time.

The master-at-arms was unspeakably relieved he’d not fucked this up, “You’re very welcome Sweetness, now, let’s show you how to brush your hair without it getting all tangled up. Sound good?”

“Yes please! Jonny helps me a lot but he doesn’t know as many tricks.”

“Jonny doesn’t have as much patience, he’s had longer hair a few times but mostly because he couldn’t be bothered to cut it.”

“Did he have hair as long as yours?”

“No. Just to his shoulders.”

“Oh.” She considered, “Mine’s already nearly that long.”

“I had noticed.” He couldn’t help grinning, as she tried assess the length of her hair first by tipping her head forwards to see, realising that wasn’t working then using her hand to feel the end of her lengths whilst trying to look out of the corner of her eyes. Her little tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in solidarity and concentration.

“I want to grow mine more.”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes! So I can be as pretty as Raphaella and you!”

Tim felt both the blush and lump rise.

“That’s, that’s kind of you to say Sweetness, but you’re lovely just as you are. You don’t have to look like anyone else to be better in some way.”

Lily paused and thought about it.

“Well, I won’t be _exactly_ like you and Raphaella,” she conceded, “my hair’s a different colour.”

He couldn’t argue with the statement, she was a lot lighter than even Raphaella, “That’s very true.”

“But I still want it long. I think it’ll be even nicer long.”

Tim couldn’t help but smiling at that very familiar conviction, “Then I best show you how to look after it then shouldn’t I?”

Lily beamed, lighting up the way she did whenever any of them took time to show her something. It was why they all, without exception, took time to demonstrate things to her. They might be immoral, immortal space pirates but none of them were above wanting to feel like a hero for teaching a kid to tie her shoe laces, flip pancakes or make belt holes. “Yes please!”

Which is why Brian walked in twenty minutes later looking for his fellow chef to find Lily and Tim in the middle of a hair brushing lesson, The child sat on the master-at-arms lap facing him, little tongue was back poking out in concentration, a long hank of Tim’s glossy tresses held reverentially in Lily’s tiny hand, her other carefully brushing it through as Tim talked her through the method of working in stages, his hands guiding hers, starting at the bottom and slowly working up to the roots.

Brian cleared his throat

Mechanised eyes zeroed in on the pilot, “This isn’t what it looks like—” Began Tim, colour rising dramatically in his face. 

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Tim’s teaching me to brush hair properly so my brush doesn’t get all tangled up in my hair again because that hurts!”

Tim sighed, utterly defeated.

“You know,” commented Brian, attempting to sound innocuous, “that looks exactly like what’s happening.”

Lily looked puzzled, “That’s because it is.”

“Quite right too,” Agreed the pilot, “looks like you’re doing a good job.” Brian took closer notice of their youngest crewmember, her usually wild mass of waves looked decidedly neat with that glossy sheen that only came with extensive grooming. “Did Tim do yours earlier?”

“Yes! He’s really good! I got my brush stuck in my hair and he got it out and brushed it really nicely! I asked him because he has really pretty hair and is good at getting tangles out of it after he wears his goggles. He’s really gentle and clever at it!”

Brian was amused to watch battle of emotions war over Tim’s face pride, pleasure, embarrassment and fury all crossed his face, clearly annoyed that this moment of softness with Lily was being witnessed.

Brian found he didn’t care all that much for Tim’s comfort, this was more important. Tim and Lily were bonding over something other than guns, completely unprompted. This was good progress. The fact that Tim was obviously trusted enough by Lily for her to ask his help and that he’d clearly given it freely said a lot about how comfortable they were becoming together which wasn’t bad for barely three weeks on board for Lily. Then again, last week her nightmare-stricken visit to Tim’s room that night she couldn’t find Jonny had probably cemented him as a ‘safe’ adult she could go to when the first mate wasn’t available.

Brian hoped the rest of them would become as easy to approach eventually.

It was nice to be reminded that deep under everything, he and his crew, at a push, could remember how to be kind.

“Right well, I’ll leave you to finish. Would you like me to start breakfast Lily?”

The child paused, looking conflicted.

“I am more than happy to.” Brian clarified.

Relief flooded her little face, “Oh um, yes please.”

“Did you have a plan?”

“Scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes.” She recited her intended feast immediately. Jonny liked pancakes, said his mummy made them for him sometimes when she had the time and they were still his favourite if he had to choose.

Bacon had been a completely new food for Lily, but she loved how the saltiness of the slices complimented the sweetness of the pancakes, she wanted to learn how to make the syrup Ashes liked to go with it too. Eggs were very special because they were a treat on her ship, they had a few sealed cartons that they opened for very special events. On Aurora she could have eggs for every meal if she wanted AND they were fresh! In shells!

Brian had explained gently that eggs were more of a breakfast food and it was better to have them in one meal a day rather than more because she might get bored of them. (Also he was worried how much more omelette/poached eggs/boiled eggs/scrambled eggs/frittata/fried egg combinations the crew could endure with a smile and he really didn’t want to put off their newest member from the job she liked. Thankfully Lily took instruction and hints with equal grace).

“Sounds good to me!” Approved Tim, feeling that she shouldn’t feel all that bad about not cooking one meal.

Brian smile widened, pleased she was deciding to spend more time with Tim, “Me too, right then, I’ll get started, you can join me when you and Tim are done. See you later.” He left the scene as the two continued their lesson.

“Right then, reckon you can do the rest before Brian finishes?”

“Yeah!”

Tim arrived to breakfast on the table, Lily holding his hand, the two looking decidedly neater than normal.

As the others began to gently tease and pass the pancakes Brian looked over the group, his family, and couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Soft!Mechs fluff! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I'll keep working on Night Terrors! 
> 
> Mask up, take care and stay safe everyone x


End file.
